Hellsing, nouveau venu
by pyrofriends
Summary: un nouveau vampire va rejoindre les rangs d'hellsing, mais qu'atil de particulier? Quel rapport il y atil entre lui et la destruction complète des ennemis?
1. prologue

C'est ma première fan fiction sur Hellsing donc soyez indulgents. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui de Brian et aussi ses amis. Ce chapitre est un prologue, histoire de poser le personnage principal et sa situation alors… Sur ce place à la fiction…

Il régnait un silence glacial dans la banlieue de Londres par cette nuit d'automne. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans les rues. Personne sauf un groupe de jeunes revenant de boîte de nuit. Ils étaient six au total. Quatre d'entre eux paraissaient particulièrement éméchés. Max et Brian, à peu près sobres, se chargeaient de les raccompagner chez eux. Ils déambulaient à travers les rues sombres et, l'alcool aidant, discutaient gaiement.

« Je vous jure les mecs, un peu plus et elle finissait dans mon lit. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Eric. T'es bien trop bourré pour ouvrir seul la porte de ton immeuble, tu crois sincèrement que tu aurais pu faire quoique ce soit avec elle ? »

« Je suis du même avis que Max. De toute façon vous devriez tous aller directement vous coucher en rentrant chez vous. Et vous feriez mieux de prendre un cachet d'aspirine avant, histoire d'atténuer un peu la gueule de bois que vous aurez demain matin. »

« Oui maman ! » dit Victor tout en rigolant.

« Ah là là ! Heureusement que Brian est là pour s'occuper de nous. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui ? »

« A mon avis, David, vous seriez sans doute resté au bar jusqu'à ce que le patron de la boîte vous mettent dehors… Enfin, on va peut-être pas vous raccompagnez à chaque fois que vous êtes bourrés Max et moi. »

« De toute façon, j'aurais bientôt mon permis alors comme ça ce sera tonton Charles qui vous ramènera. »

« Si oncle Charles boit un peu moins que ce soir. » dit Brian d'un ton railleur.

Toute la bande se mit à rire. C'était une soirée tout à fait normale jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement impensable pour les garçons se produise.

Une autre bande, plus nombreuse, débarqua d'une ruelle et s'avança vers les garçons. Max et Brian se regardèrent en se disant que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais leurs amis étaient trop bourrés pour tenter quoique ce soit. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce qui allait se passer.

Un des jeunes s'avança et Brian pu remarquer dans sa façon de se mouvoir quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec les ténèbres de la nuit. Il fut bientôt suivi par le reste de sa bande qui entoura rapidement les six adolescents.

_Max et moi n'allons pas avoir de mal à se débarrasser de ceux qui se trouvent devant nous mais pour les huit autres on risque d'avoir un léger problème. Je savais qu'on aurait pas du passer par là, c'est le coin le plus malfamé de la ville et il est pas besoin d'être de cette ville pour s'en rendre compte…_pensa Brian.

En effet, il était américain et était venu faire des études à Londres, histoire de découvrir une nouvelle vie. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il était arrivé ici et il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il s'était rapidement fait des amis et la bande de six se comportait comme des amis d'enfance.

Il lança un regard furtif à Max et ils décidèrent silencieusement de ne rien faire tant que l'autre groupe ne tentait rien. _Avec un peu de chance, ils vont passer et nous laisser tranquille…_ pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il y a avait très peu de chances que cela se produise mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

« On peut vous aider ? » demanda Max.

Le plus âgé, qui semblait être le chef eut un petit rictus et Brian crut apercevoir des canines qui lui semblaient être beaucoup trop longues pour un humain. Pensant qu'il avait rêvé, il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se concentra sur le jeune qui était devant lui. S'il tentait quoique ce soit il pouvait toujours rêver s'il pensait qu'il allait rester les bras croisés.

« Oui. Vois tu nous sommes assez affamés et vous m'avez l'air d'être un repas parfait. »

Brian ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux longues canines et décida alors que s'ils voulaient s'en sortir indemne, ils devaient se battre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Max et vit qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Le problème restait leurs amis bourrés. S'il s'en sortait, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils rentraient aussi tard et aussi bourrés, il s'en assurerait.

L'autre bande devait avoir deviné leurs intentions car ils passèrent tout de suite à l'attaque. Brian savait qu'il était rapide mais ceux là l'étaient également. Etant donné qu'il était ceinture noire dans plusieurs arts martiaux et qu'il ne rechignait pas à blesser les autres, il n'eut aucun problème à s'occuper de celui qui était devant lui ainsi que celui qui devait s'occuper d'Eric. Ils lui avaient facilité la tâche car ils avaient essayé de le blesser avec un couteau qu'il avait réussi à récupérer et à planter dans le cœur de ses agresseurs. S'il ne s'était pas retourné pour aller s'occuper des autres, il aurait vu les corps se désintégrer en poussière mais il était trop occupé à se battre. Il réussit à en tuer deux autres et s'arrêta un court instant pour voir où en était les autres lorsque ce qu'il vit lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Ses amis, avec qui il avait discuté et rigolé quelques minutes avant, étaient étendus sur le sol, mort. Leurs meurtriers avaient planté leurs… _canines ? Non, je dois rêver, leurs canines ne sont pas plantées dans leurs cous, non … ils sont en train de leur… sucer le sang ? Impossible._ En même temps que ces pensées envahissaient son esprit, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il ressenti soudain une haine aveuglante. Avec encore plus de rapidité et de force qu'avant, il se précipita et tua les cinq garçons qui avaient leurs dents plantés dans ses amis. Il n'en restait plus qu'un qui était effaré qu'un humain puisse les vaincre ainsi. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il ne mourrait pas aussi facilement que ses équipiers et il allait faire payer ce gamin.

Brian se positionna devant lui sans ressentir la moindre peur. Il avait enfoui en lui toute sa tristesse et laissait cours à son côté animal, vengeur. Il se comportait comme un loup envers son ennemi qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa meute. C'était un peu primaire, il le savait, mais cela correspondait bien à ce qu'il était en ce moment.

Mais, aveuglé par sa colère, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre avait un pistolet, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit une douleur aigue au ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait reçu une balle dans l'estomac. Il devait reconnaître une chose : son adversaire avait bien visé. Ce n'était pas un coup mortel instantané, non, il allait souffrir avant de mourir. Mais son adversaire n'avait pas tenu compte de la ténacité de Brian, il fut donc surpris de le voir arriver vers lui, non seulement debout mais aussi avec une vitesse qui lui semblait supérieure à celle que le gamin avait déployé quelques minutes auparavant.

Brian réussit à lui donner plusieurs coups, déversant ainsi sa rage et sa haine, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. S'il devait mourir en souffrant il espérait en donner autant à son adversaire. Il était persuadé d'halluciner lorsqu'il vit un homme grand, mince mais musclé, habillé de rouge apparaître devant lui. L'inconnu tira de sa longue veste rouge un long pistolet et tira sur son assaillant. _Trop facile_, pensa-t-il sentant un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres, _je l'avais déjà bien amoché_.

Avait-il parlé à voix haute ? L'inconnu se retourna vers lui. Il peut enfin mieux l'observer bien que sa vision était un peu brouillée. Il portait un long manteau rouge sang avec un chapeau énorme de la même couleur, il avait des lunettes oranges avec une monture style lunettes d'aviateur. Sous son manteau qui lui arrivait quasiment aux chevilles, il portait le costume le plus étrange que Brian est jamais vu. _Mon Dieu, il y en a vraiment qui ne savent pas s'habiller, il s'est trompé d'époque ou quoi ? _ Brian préférait penser à tout sauf à sa blessure.

Il vit un sourire cynique se former sur le visage de l'inconnu. Avait-il encore une fois parlé à haute voix ?

Alucard dévisagea le garçon qui était étendu par terre. Il était brun, avait les cheveux en pics, des yeux marron au regard intense bien qu'un peu hagard à cause de sa blessure, il portait un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, il avait un nez droit, fin, des lèvres charnues mais juste ce qu'il fallait, le menton carré. Il avait un visage séduisant, les traits doux. Il était en jean large , retombant sur des chaussures de sport et malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit il portait un tee-shirt à manches courtes qui laissait voir un brassard noir autour de son poignet. Il paraissait jeune, 19, 20 ans pensa Alucard et en pleine forme à part pour la tache de sang qui continuait à se former autour de sa blessure.

Il avait été envoyé par Intégra pour supprimer une bande de jeunes vampires qui se croyaient tout permis et était arrivé lorsque Brian s'était élancé, fou de rage pour tuer les quatre vampires qui vidaient ses amis de leur sang. Un seul coup d'œil lui avait permis de conclure que pour ses amis c'était trop tard mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec intérêt comment ce gamin, qui n'était pourtant qu'un humain, avait battu les quatre vampires. Quelle force et quelle rapidité. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte on lui avait tiré dessus. Quel dommage, avait-il pensé, et ce ne fut non sans surprise qu'il le vit se redresser et s'élancer sur son agresseur avec encore plus de force et de rapidité qu'il n'en avait montré jusqu'à présent.

Lorsqu'il le vit s'effondrer il prit la relève et tua avec facilité le vampire. Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit la pensée du gamin. Il se retourna et vit qu'il l'observait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque sur ses vêtements et décida de parler un peu avec lui avant de prendre sa décision. Il ne pensait pas que c'était lui qui allait entamer la conversation.

« J'espère qu'il est bien mort. Il faudrait que vous ne soyez vraiment pas doué pour le louper dans l'état auquel je l'avais laissé. » Et il continua tout en souriant « Je m'appelle Brian. Je ne vous tend pas la main mais n'en déduisez pas que je suis impoli. »

« Alucard » dit-il simplement.

_Bon, bah c'est déjà ça, je sais son prénom_. Il vit Alucard sourire et cela fit clic. « Vous êtes comme eux » il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou pas.

_Très perspicace, cela peut servir. _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? » _voyons voir jusqu'où il peut aller dans son raisonnement._

« Vous avez de longues canines, comme les autres et d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes aussi rapide et fort, largement au dessus de la moyenne. » Il sentait peu à peu son corps se refroidir et s'engourdir. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Il était décidément très intelligent pensa Alucard, intelligent, fort et rapide. Il pris alors sa décision. « Je vais te laisser un choix, je ne te le donnerais qu'une fois et ta décision sera irréversible. Tu peux rester ici et mourir ou venir avec moi. »

Brian ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il entendait par venir avec lui mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Il n'était pas encore prêt à mourir. « Va pour la deuxième solution bien que je ne sache pas vraiment où cela me mènera. »

Alucard se pencha vers lui et lui murmura : « Souviens toi que c'était ton choix. »

Brian ressentit une violente douleur au cou et soudainement le noir l'emporta.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ca vaut le coup de continuer ?


	2. chap1:réveil

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, si vous voulez que je continue faîtes le moi savoir. Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a permis de faire ce chapitre alors que je ne suis pas encore sur de la tournure que va prendre cette histoire mais, comme on dit, qui vivra verra lol

Brian reprit connaissance. Il se sentait à l'étroit et avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il voulut étirer ses bras mais il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte de boîte. Par pur réflexe, il utilisa ses pieds comme propulseur pour faire sauter le ''couvercle'' de la boîte. Mais il n'avait pas mesuré sa force et le pan de bois, après avoir percuté le plafond dans un vacarme assourdissant, retomba sur lui et il aurait été gravement blessé s'il n'avait pas mis ses bras en croix juste au dessus de sa tête. _Bon, je vois que mes réflexes sont toujours aussi bons. En revanche, il faudrait que je contrôle mieux ma force, chose que je pensais avoir fait depuis longtemps. _Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une pièce assez grande, apparemment une chambre. Il y avait une commode, à côté une porte entrouverte qui donnait, d'après le coup d'œil qu'il put jeter dans l'autre pièce, à une salle de bain, un petit bureau avec en face un fauteuil et au milieu une table avec une chaise. _Ca me fait penser à mon studio sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce_. Etait-il au sous-sol ? Il regarda en dessous de lui et vit qu'il n'était pas dans une boîte mais sur un lit qui avait la forme… _d'un cercueil ? Ces gens sont vraiment dérangés, à moins que ce ne soit des gothiques ?_ Il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il était arrivé ici et se demandait pourquoi on l'avait enfermé dans ce lit cercueil ? _Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Parce que si c'en est une j'ai deux mots à dire à celui qui m'a enfermé la dedans_ pensa Brian.

''**Cela tombe bien car cette personne aimerait aussi te parler''** résonna une voix dans sa tête. _D'accord alors là je deviens dingue. Tout d'abord je me réveille dans un cercueil on ne sait où puis j'entends des voix. Mais c'est bizarre, celle-ci me semble particulière, comme si je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part._ Il décida que ce n'était pas en restant dans cette pièce qu'il allait obtenir des réponses et décida d'aller explorer ce mystérieux endroit.

Il lui sembla qu'il parcourait des kilomètres de couloir. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'avait encore rencontré personne. _Bon, je ne vais pas attendre de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me racontera ce qui m'est arrivé, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je suis le plus à même de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Réfléchis à la dernière fois que tu t'es réveillé et pars de là. _ Il fit défiler dans sa tête la journée précédente : il s'était levé, étais allé en cours puis étais sorti avec ses potes pour fêter la fin de la semaine. Aujourd'hui devait donc être samedi à moins qu'il ait loupé plusieurs jours. Ses amis avaient beaucoup bu et, comme d'habitude, Max et lui avait du servir de nounous pour les raccompagner chez eux. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais pensa-t-il. A partir de là, cela devenait plus difficile pour lui de se souvenir mais il continua à se concentrer et tout lui revint d'un seul coup. L'attaque, la mort de ses amis, les adversaires qu'il avait tué, la blessure qu'il avait reçu, l'étrange homme qui était apparu et… _attends, attends…j'ai bien mentionné blessure ? _Oui, maintenant il se souvenait parfaitement de la balle qu'il avait reçue dans le ventre. _Comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important. _ Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes cela fit tilt. Il baissa les yeux et souleva son tee-shirt. Il ne rêvait pas, il n'avait aucune trace, pas la moindre cicatrise, c'est comme s'il avait… _attend une minute. Si je me souviens bien le mec que j'ai affronté avait lui aussi cette particularité. C'est flou mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu ses blessures se régénérer. Et ces longues canines… _Et quand il avait choisit de suivre cet homme habillé d'une autre époque il avait ressenti une forte douleur au niveau du cou, comme s'il l'avait mordu. _Et avant que je tue ses petits copains, ils avaient leurs dents plantées dans le cou de mes amis comme si ils étaient en train de sucer leur sang. Est-ce que ce serait ?...mais non voyons Brian, reprends toi. Comme si cela pouvait exister. Tu as vraiment trop regardé de films fantastiques. _

''**Tu es vraiment intelligent. Encore plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.''** Encore cette voix ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir ? Ce n'était pas le plus urgent pour l'instant. Il devait d'abord trouver le propriétaire de ce qui lui semblait être un manoir. Comme pour répondre à son souhait il entendit des voix qui provenaient de la pièce d'à côté. Il décida d'aller voir qui c'était. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'entraînement. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine d'hommes, habillés de tenue militaire qui se tournèrent tous vers lui lorsqu'il entra.

« Euh… salut » dit il d'un ton hésitant.

Celui qui semblait être le chef le dévisagea et se mit à hurler, à la surprise de Brian : « INTRUS ! TOUS A MON COMANDEMENT » avant de s'élancer, lui et les quelques vingt autres soldats à la poursuite de Brian.

_Mais il est complètement malade ce mec. Tout d'abord je me retrouve enfermé dans un cercueil puis j'ai à peine le temps de dire bonjour qu'ils me sautent tous dessus et je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est pour m'inviter à prendre un petit déjeuner. _Il courrait déjà depuis un bon moment et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ceux qui le suivait_. Heureusement avec ma vitesse j'ai pu les distancer. Au moins je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de_… ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit un signal d'alarme résonner dans tout le bâtiment. _Ah non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ma journée. Pas de loto pour moi aujourd'hui. Quand je pense que ça devait être facile. Enfin un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal je pense. Le tout est de ne blesser personne si je veux avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre chance de sortir d'ici. _

''**Tourne à droite.''** Cette voix commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. _Non mais je rêve, j'entends une voix qui vient de je sais pas où et la personne à qui elle appartient est assez stupide pour croire que je vais me contenter de faire simplement ce qu'elle dit ?_ pensa-t-il en tournant à gauche. Il se retrouva dans une salle avec un escalier sur le côté et au moins une trentaine de personnes se trouvant devant lui, l'encerclant peu à peu. _Bon, okay, la prochaine fois, je fais ce qu'elle me dit_. Il regarda autour de lui et examina avec un œil entraîné les choix qui s'offraient à lui. _Je me suis promis que personne ne serait blessé alors le plus simple reste l'escalier, il n'est pas trop haut, trois mètres d'après mon estimation alors cela devrait aller. _ Et c'est avec stupeur que les soldats le virent bondir en effectuant un saut de plusieurs mètres pour arriver au premier étage.

Brian ne prit pas le temps de se féliciter de ce petit exploit, il avait d'ailleurs déjà fait beaucoup mieux et repris sa course. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que deux personnes l'avaient observé pendant son saut et qu'il fonçait maintenant en plein dedans. Le choc fut assez brutal et Brian se retrouva assis mais après une roulade il reprit une position de combat, prêt à affronter n'importe quelle personne. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour apercevoir dans qui il avait foncé il vit une femme, à moins que ce ne soit un homme, il ne pouvait le dire à cause des vêtements, debout à côté de l'étrange personne qu'il avait vu la veille et qui se trouvait être la personne qui lui était rentré dedans (à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse, il ne s'intéressa pas à ce détail).

« C'est vous le type que j'ai vu hier soir ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de m'enfermer dans un cercueil ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cet accueil foireux ? On ne peut pas faire trois pas ici sans qu'un barjot vous crie dessus et vous cours après. »

Il avait plein d'autres questions mais à voir la tête que l'homme en rouge faisait il se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu. _J'sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que j'ai fais un truc qui lui a pas plu. Bon, j'aurais pu le dire d'une façon plus aimable mais… oh, puis après tout merde. S'ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils aillent se faire foutre j'en ai rien à battre._

''**Moi qui croyais que les soldats d'Hellsing étaient vulgaire, ce n'est rien comparé à toi.'' **A ce moment là cela fit clic dans la tête de Brian, la voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête était en fait la voix du mec en rouge, celui qu'il avait croisé la veille. Et s'il avait souri et s'était retourné c'était non pas parce qu'il avait parlé à voix haute mais parce qu'il avait lu ses pensés et il était capable de parler dans sa tête. Il était en fait télépathe. _Bon, voila déjà un problème de résolu mais je suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle de savoir qu'il a des pouvoirs psychiques. Le seul moyen d'en être sûr c'est de faire un test. Voyons voir… ah oui, je sais, cela répondra à une de mes questions en même temps. Le tout est de savoir s'il lira mes pensées à ce moment là enfin ça vaut le coup d'essayer. La personne en costard à côté c'est un mec ou une gonzesse ? _

''**C'est une femme et si tu tiens à rester entier je te conseille de témoigner plus de respect envers mon maître.'' **La dite maître se tourna vers les soldats et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs activités et à la surprise de Brian ils firent ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Cela doit être leur supérieur pensa-t-il. Elle le regarda alors et lui ordonna de la suivre à son bureau. Il n'était pas vraiment partant mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et lorsqu'elle s'assit à son bureau, il prit place sur le fauteuil d'en face. Il se demanda comment allait se dérouler la conversation et n'avait aucun doute que la plupart de ses questions auraient leurs réponses.

« Bien. Je pense que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions aussi je vous laisse en poser quelques unes avant de vous expliquer qui nous sommes et ce qui va vous arriver. J'aurai, moi aussi, quelques questions et j'ose espérer que vous y répondrez dans le plus grande politesse qui soit. »

_Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont j'ai réagi. Bon, je vais pas lui faire croire que je suis complètement stupide et que je n'ai encore rien compris parce que sinon je suis plutôt mal barré. Cela pourra peut-être aussi jouer sur ma future situation ici. _ Un coup d'œil à Alucard, puisqu'il avait appris son nom hier, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait lu ses pensées et qu'il pensait lui aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Je ne vais pas faire semblant de rien savoir. Je sais que j'ai tué hier plusieurs vampires, que l'un d'entre eux m'a blessé par balle au ventre, que cet autre vampire, Alucard, a fini le travail et qu'après il m'a mordu me rendant moi aussi un vampire je suppose puisque ma blessure à guéri et que je suis dans un complexe militaire apparemment dirigé par vous. A part cela, c'est le noir total. »

Brian avait dit tout cela en espérant que la femme en face de lui allait lui dire qu'il devait plutôt avoir reçu un coup sur la tête pour sortir des inepties pareils mais un coup d'œil à son visage étonné lui fit comprendre que cela ne serait pas le cas. Alors hip hip hip hourra pour moi je suis un vampire pensa-t-il avec dérision.

« Je dois dire que je suis plutôt surprise que vous ayez découvert tout cela par vous-même. Il est vrai qu'Alucard ici présent vous a transformé en vampire. Vous êtes ici dans la fondation Hellsing qui s'occupe de l'éradication de tous les vampires et autres gouhls. Vous devez savoir aussi qu'Alucard ne m'a pas consulté avant de vous transformer et que s'il l'avait fait vous seriez mort la même soirée que vos amis. Cela est déjà arrivé une fois et je ne pensais pas que cela allait se reproduire alors tenez vous pour averti. Si vous faîtes un seul faux pas ou que vos résultats ne me semblent pas insuffisants vous serez juste une tombe de plus à côté de celles de vos amis. J'espère que je me suis bien fais comprendre. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux madame, ou dois-je vous appeler sir ? »

« Ce sera Sir Intégra. Alucard se chargera de vous expliquer tout ce que vous devez savoir sur les vampires et sur cette organisation. Maintenant je dois vous poser quelques questions. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étudiez et que vous étiez étranger. Vous vous appelez Brian Macclay, vous avez 21 ans, vous êtes américain et êtes venus étudiez dans l'école la plus renommée d'Angleterre. Vous êtes apparemment très intelligent puisque vous êtes majeur de votre promotion. Est-ce que ces informations sont exactes ? »

« Elles le sont. Je vois que vous possédez une unité de gens très qualifié en informatique pour avoir récupérer ces données. Cela ne m'étonne guère. Comme vous avez pu le lire dans vos fiches, je n'ai aucune famille, aucune attache, vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiétez de ce point de vue. »

« Bien, ce sera tout pour l'instant. Walter vous accompagnera à votre chambre puis Alucard vous rejoindra dès que j'aurai fini de parler avec lui. Disposer. »

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » un homme plutôt âgé escorta Brian en dehors du bureau. En passant devant Alucard, Brian ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et Alucard perçut sa dernière pensée : _Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin. _

Ouille, ça va chauffer pour Alucard. Alors, vous pensez que je dois continuer ou mieux vaut arrêter là les dégâts ?


End file.
